Jackal Racer
Foehn Revolt Pacific Front (campaign only) |baseunit = |role = * Anti-infantry * Transport |eliteability = |useguns = Sonic wave |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 270 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = 2 |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $850 |time = 0:34 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 8 (12 when boosted) |seaspeed = |range = 5.75 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Amphibious * Transported infantry can fire from the Jackal Racer * Receives speed boost when near Spinblades |structure = |notes = * Can fire while moving * Low passenger survivability rate |margin = }} The Jackal Racer is a fast infantry transport vehicle used by Foehn. Description Possibly Foehn’s most important unit in its armored battalions, the Jackal Racer is an agile attack vehicle that can reach far greater speeds when supplemented by a Spinblade, thanks to the windspin engines that Jackals are built with. Combined with amphibious capability, the Jackal is an effective recon unit that can traverse both land and sea with no difficulty. The Jackal also serves as a light transport option for Foehn commanders, where the occupant can travel in the relative safety of a Jackal while also being able to fire out at enemy units within range. The Jackal itself is also armed, utilizing a sonic wave emitter (based on a unique amplifying crystal concept) that can obliterate enemy infantry before they can even react. The sonic wave damages anything caught in its path, and the Jackal can also use it while on the move. The Jackal is not without its drawbacks: it comes with a hefty price tag for a relatively light vehicle, and its armor is only capable of withstanding small arms fire; tanks can easily tear through a Jackal in moments. As such, Jackals are best employed as fast attack harassment units than as direct assault vehicles. Overview The Jackal Racer is both Foehn's Tier 1 anti-infantry vehicle, and its main transport, thanks to its amphibious nature. Jackals possess two features that make it stand out from most of counterparts, namely its incredible speed and its open-topped nature. Jackals are one of the fastest early game units, holding an un-boosted speed of 8. This pairs really well with its second feature, as units within the Jackal can fire out at enemy units; Knightframes can tear through infantry squads and aircraft, Lancers can take potshots and incoming tanks, etc. If that wasn't enough, when they are near a Spinblade, they gain a speed buff, making them outpace almost any ground unit. Used well, this can be used to drop surgical strikes on unprepared enemy forces, or to dump a bunch of Clairvoyants right on top of an unwalled refinery. Despite its strengths, the Jackal is rather fragile, which can result in some nasty losses if too heavily relied on, especially since the unit itself is rather pricey compared to similar Tier 1 anti-infantry vehicles. When used to strike, it is advised to keep them away from anti-armor threats, especially vehicular ones. They only have basic passenger survivability, so using them to attack with valuable heroes may result in the loss of both, so handle those setups with particular care. As an extra precaution, be wary of Chinese Dragonflies, Russian Tesla Cruisers and any other source of EMP, as they can sink an unwary Jackal hovering over water. Appearance * Several inactive prototype Jackal Racers (then only identified as Enemy Vehicle) bearing the Allied unit colour scheme appears in Think Different on the northern KI complex. * In Obsidian Sands, after Rashidi's Palace is destroyed, a vehicle that resembles the Jackal can be seen leaving the flooded tunnel located to the south of the palace, presumably carrying Rashidi himself inside. * At the end of Nobody Home, a prototype Jackal Racer appears to pick up Yunru on the shore of Mangla Dam Lake. * At the beginning of Kill the Messenger, a prototype Jackal Racer delivers a Huntress to seize control of a Chinese MCV. After the area around the Ironwing is secured, the prototype Jackal Racer from Nobody Home will deliver Yunru at the site of the player's original base. * In Tainted Empire, once the Psychic Beacon controlling the northern Pacific Front outpost is neutralised, the player will take control of the six prototype Jackal Racers within said outpost. Assessment Quotes The Jackal Racer is voiced by Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie. When selected * When the shark kills, the jackal profits. * Where's my prey? * Jackal, ready to hunt. * Spin me round! * Fastest in the field. * This jackal can swim. When ordered to move * Let's give it a spin! * Time for a speed test. * Boosted! * Racing! * Push it! * Going for long distance. * Let's get going! When ordered to attack * This is our territory! * Run, coward! * Seize the opportunity. * And here we go! * Start the party! * To battle! Gallery JackalRacerPrototypes.png|Several inactive Jackal Racer prototypes in the mission Think Different. Jackal.png|Jackal Racer escaping from beneath Rashidi's palace in the mission Obsidian Sands. This Jackal Racer has an Allied color scheme but its faction color is teal. JACKALA.png|Jackal Racer protoypes compared with Foehn Jackal Racers. Note the cosmetic difference between the two versions. Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Transports